The 3rd Wheel (Rewrite)
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Guys here is the new 3rd Wheel story... I'm sure not a lot of you guys will like this. I don't own Love Live... and this story should be read by those who won't get too sensitive about their OTP's
1. Chapter 1

You guys wanted it to continue. And here it is. The new 3rd Wheel Story :D to Mmusicful, Dash24zappshift and ch3n thank you so much for reviewing the original version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live.

Warning: No character deaths but your heart might.

* * *

"Everyone... they're dating... except her."

"What should we do."

"We have to move, before she does it."

"We won't be too late right."

"I think it's already happening."

* * *

Two girls stood together at a park one day. One of them has black hair tied in ponytails and the other has redhair. These two are Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki of Muse, and they are walking together hand in hand. Nothing could really go wrong as they are both laughing until...

"Nico-chan, do you have a problem with me?" Maki had asked out of the blue.

"No why?" Nico's face turned into a question mark.

"It's just that... you don't seem to pay much attention to me."

Nico was shocked beyond belief when she heard this. "What?! No, I care for you a lot you know."

"Then... why do you like still give presents to A-Rise?"

"W-what does that have to do with this? If that's the case then how come you always hang out with Rin and Hanayo more than me huh?!"

"Like how does that even-" Sooner or later the two argued firing figurative shots at each other. And in a corner two figures talked to each other.

"It's beginning."

"Yeah, we have to finish this."

"I know."

"That's it!" Nico had screamed. "If you hate it so much, then why don't we break up?!"

The words caused silence to the both of them as both Maki and Nico remained silent. But eventually when one person decided to talk, it was Maki.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan... for bringing it up. But I don't think it's gonna work for us."

"I know... we argue so much... for even something as trivial as this."

"Hey Nico-chan?" The twintailed girl looked at her junior. "We'll still be friends right?"

Nico's face widened into a smile as she hugged the other girl. "Of course! Nico is still gonna be your friend."

The two then eventually went back home, not as lovers but as close friends once more.

* * *

Ok... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get spammed for this. Yes I don't like this chapter or the ones that will come. Also this is NOT a RinMaki story. This actually goes into why I don't like NicoMaki as much as I want to. I like it when they're happy but I don't like the fact that some enjoy them arguing. So that's why... guys I will promise to make this story worth it so please don't drop the story yet.


	2. What Happens Next

... *slaps myself* Wow... guys thanks a lot :D. I actually never thought it would get 9 REVIEWS for the first chapter! :D WOOHOO! Anywho to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live, if I forgot to write it down on future chapters, well I don't own it...

* * *

"Two have broken up..."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"EHHHHH?!" Everyone else except for Nico and Maki screamed.

"B-but why?" Honoka had asked, the other girls reactions mirroring the same thing.

"It was too much Honoka, I don't want to argue with Nico-chan anymore."

"We... kept on arguing about the most trivial things." And right on that instant Maki could have sworn she heard a small laugh but she ignored it.

"So hence we broke up..."

"Oh... you poor things..." After that Eli and the rest of the members each took a turn to offer their condolences, but Maki couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and by the look on Nozomi's face, she thinks she is not the only one who feels that way. She has a feeling that someone had a hand in it. But after today's fiasco they no longer have time to think about it as everyone went home. After that two girls prepared to go out...

"Hey Kayochin! Where should we go nya~?" Rin had asked as she glomped Hanayo's head.

"I don't know, how about a movie?"

"Sure nya~ Let's go nya~!" Soon after that the two left... if only they knew.

"Something is coming..." Nozomi had said as she revealed a card.

"So, what should we do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Those two."

"This has to stop..."

"Only when it ends."

* * *

So, what up guys wowza... thanks a lot for the support, I actually thought I was gonna mess up. Anywho I hope this chapter is ok, and you should already know what's gonna happen next. See you next chapter guys.

Reviewers Response:

natasharomanoffc: I think you should tune into the story to see what happens next.

AshuraX: All will be revealed in the future.

KevinCruelz: NozoEliNico... hmmm, I'll think about it :D

Dash24zappshift: Thanks a lot pare and hope you like this one.

Major Mike Powell III: Hello sir and I hope you like this new chapter... and also thanks I tried to find a way to rewrite it, I'm happy that it was better. And I think the figures are gonna be interesting.

Rena(guest): Thanks and I rewrote the story because I felt that I couldn't continue the original one cause I meant it as a oneshot.

Sakura Yazawa (guest): Let's just wait and see.

ch3n: Yes the famdom is out of control and it's fun cause many new pairings are coming out :D .

Mmusicful: No problem :D


	3. Rice and Ramen

... I have nothing else to say... let's start

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

* * *

"Nya~!"

"Calm down, Rin-chan..." Hanayo tried her best to slow down her energetic girlfriend. The two of them are walking together hand in hand in a park after finishing their movie.

* * *

"They're next."

"No time to miss."

* * *

"I don't want to Kayochin!" Rin did stop however... only for it to be a chance for her to glomp Hanayo, much to the embarrasment, but at the same time, pleasure for the rice loving girl.

"Hehe... where to next?"

"I don't know nya~ Let's go to the park." Rin got suddenly fired up as the two of them walked to the park. And in the park, they heard voices... different for each of them.

"Do you think she likes rice too much?" Was a message only Rin heard while Hanayo's was, "Do you think she likes ramen too much?"

The messages impacted them both but they chose to ignore it... until... after walking around the park.

"Kayochin!" "Rin-chan!" Both of them looked at each other, and the moment they saw each other... they knew what the other was going to say.

"Rin-chan... I love you you know. But do you like ramen more than me?"

"Nya~? Why are you asking Kayochin? Don't you like rice more than Rin nya~" The conversation dragged for a while... until Hanayo finally snapped.

"Rin-chan... this isn't gonna work with us."

"Yes... it won't nya~"

"I'm sorry Rin-chan... I thought I could... but I can't. I wasted the chance Honoka-chan gave me."

"Yeah... Rin too... but Kayochin. I'm glad we tried anyway nya~" Hanayo was already about to cry at her last statement when Rin hugged her. Although it no longer felt like a lover's embrace, but a friendly one.

"I love you Rin-chan... but only as a friend."

"The same goes for me too Kayochin..."

"So it means we're done now?"

"Nya~?! No nya~." The girl looked up in surprise at what the cat like girl said before she continued. "We can still hang out nya~ Cause Rin and Kayochin are the greatest childhood friends." The rice lover couldn't help but smile at this.

'Rin-chan will always be Rin-chan.' "Yeah!" The two then went off and spent their day like they used too. As best friends.

* * *

"And the two first years follow."

"What should we do?"

"We are merely observers for now... we can't intervene anymore."

"I know."

* * *

Hello guys... and now RinPana broke up... *tries to hold back tears* I have no problems at all with this ship... and this chapter feels sad for me too... but don't worry, all will make sense in the end. On who did this and why.

Reviewer's response

Enya Talisman: Thanks a lot :) And no problem.

Major Mike Powell III: Sorry it's not a movie date... I couldn't think and mostly forgot so my bad. But if they did watch a movie... I'll leave it to your imagination sir.

natasharomanoffc: If you're gonna cry... *hands over tissue* And yeah thankfully NicoMaki was ok with their break up.

AshuraX: No problem :) Sorry if it was a bit short though.

ANozomii: Umm... sorry I don't understand Spanish... *bows head in apology*

Mmusicful: Only one way to find out. :)

Staz: You have to tune in to find out.

Al Drin Hoshizora: Sorry if it was short.


	4. The Events After

HI GUYS! I'M BACK! With a new update for the 3rd Wheel, so since a lot of you guys are trying to hold back tears, I'm making it official, *puts tissue box on table* just get when you wish. Also why are there fewer reviews? That means… well just watch and see Also I will be going abroad tomorrow so I won't be able to update this for a few weeks, although please do enjoy.

I do not own Love Live

Chapter start!

* * *

"And another one falls…"

"How many left?"

"There are but three more to go."

"Three?"

"Yes… there are 'three' left."

"Ah, I see."

"WHAT?! You guys too?" Everyone was shocked right now. First Nico and Maki, now Hanayo and Rin too.

"W-what do you mean? Me and Rin-chan are still friends. Just like Nico-chan and Maki-chan."

"Is there a problem nya~?" Rin just tilted her head in confusion to which everyone else just decided to give in.

"All, right, we can't do anything about it anymore." Eli finally said. No sooner did she say that did the members disperse one after the other except for some.

"Hey Umi-chan, want to go somewhere?" Kotori had cheerfully asked the bluenette.

"W-wha? I-in public?!" Umi was still nervous about the dating thing, even if they were dating for a few months already. "B-but, such sh-shameless…" before she could continue though, her face blushed a deeper red upon having her lips met by the gray-haired girl.

"It's ok Umi-chan."

"O…k…"

"Sweet, should we ask Honoka-chan and Tsubasa-chan to hang out with us?"

"N-NO!" The girl was shocked by the bluenette suddenly shouting. "I-I mean, I don't want to…"

"Awww… but why not, Umi-chan?" Honoka was still talking with Eli and Nozomi and upon hearing that she immediately turned because she was scared something might happen.

"It's ok, I have something to do with Tsubasa-san anyway."

"O-oh," Kotori felt slightly bad at the situation that happened. "Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, how about you two?"

Both girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Sorry, Kotori-chan, Elicchii and I have to do something else to do too."

So soon after that everyone left.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Chapter end

So another chapter ends… well read and review guys.

Reviewers Response:

Natasharomanoffc: Well the bad energy will strike again… so get your tissue ready.

Dash24zappshift: Well they won't be revealed for a few more characters

Major Mike Powell III: Well… this chapter says it all. And for the influencing… hmmm well I think you should just tune in for more.

Enya Talisman: So sorry for that. And yeah I can't imagine Rin and Hanayo fighting (respect for whoever can think of that). On who is the one reporting? Hmmm… IT'S… IT'S… not the time yet to say who did it *runs*


	5. Don't Shoot the Bird

Alright guys, here we go, you have your tissue ready right? Anywho let's start. Characters may or may not be OOC, just saying. Oh and remember to hold on to your tissue.

Edit: Happy Halloween to all :)

* * *

"Should we?"

"Not yet… be patient."

"Neh, neh! Umi-chan what do you want to do?"

"M-m-me?" The bluenette stuttered as they walked down a road. It was a fun day and they are happy, holding on to each other… except.

"Should we interfere?"

"No, not yet…"

"Yeah Umi-chan!" The grayhead cheered but somehow turned quiet in almost an instant.

"Kotori?"

"Umi-chan… why did you act that way when we were at school? Especially with Honoka…"

"Oh… well it's because we're together now."

"That's not the point Umi-chan, why did act like that with your, no, our best friend."

"I-I-I…"

"Umi-chan…" Kotori's voice turned sad… "She was the reason we met remember?"

"Y-yeah… but, I… I…"

"Tell me the truth, especially about that promise."

"What p-p-promise?" Despite trying to maintain face, she couldn't especially because she knew what promise was that.

"When we were young, all three of us promised to be together… you, me, Honoka-chan… when we got together, you promised to tell her."

"W-well…"

"On that day…"

Several months ago…

"Kotori I… I… I love you…" The bluenette said sheepishly as she tried to cover up a blush.

"U-Umi-chan? Really, you mean it?" The designer of Muse blushed profusely… "T-that makes me happy… but I love Honoka-chan too…"

"T-that's p-p-perfect," when she said "perfect" Umi had to hold back a grit, it was as if she doesn't want it,but, "I-I feel the same."

"R-really?" Kotori 's grin grew wider as Umi nodded despite blushing, "That's great, we should tell Honoka-chan."

"No! Uh… I mean… I-I will tell her," the archer placed her hand in her chest as if making a promise.

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

The day after that…

"She said that she doesn't feel the same."

"Really?" Kotori tried to hold her tears as she embraced the other. And the bluenette was overjoyed to return it.

Back to present day…

"You promised to tell her, but she never knew didn't she…"

"U-uh…" Umi tried to look away as she thought of what she can do. "Look an alpaca!" But surprisingly Kotori wasn't falling for it; instead she placed her hands on her chest as…

"Umi-chan, ONEGAI!"

The clenching "Onegai" never misses its mark, and Umi conceded, albeit unwillingly.

"Y-Yes… I- I didn't tell her.

"…Why?"

"I, I wanted you to myself, and to do that… I promised to do something I will never do, I'm sorry Kotori I love you, and I know you love-" Umi was cut off by a very hard slap to her face.

"Don't even finish that! You… you only wanted me for yourself…"

"B-but…"

"Save your breath Umi…" Kotori was so disgusted she dropped the honorifics she normally gave to her teammates. "We're done. It's over." She left without one more word while the bluenette held back tears.

"I…I'm so sorry. Kotori… Kotori…" Her tears now falling down in bigger amounts, she fell on her knees as her heart breaks, meanwhile the grayhead too was sharing tears, not for being told about the fact that her "best friend" didn't feel the same as her, she could accept that, but not the fact that she was lied too.

Meanwhile…

"It looks like we didn't have to do anything… shall we be off?"

"Yeah… that just leaves three…"

"Yeah… three…"

* * *

Hello guys, yeah if you don't get it I do not like the KotoUmi ship. Not because of the characters but because in the anime Honoka was there, which is why I like having the HonoKotoUmi ship, because they knew each other since they were young, and it would make sense for all three of them to love each other. So I am not going to say anymore, now the two broke up… which means there are three left... hmmm… well to be continued. Also sorry to the KotoUmi shippers reading this story...

Reviewer's Response:

KevinCruelz: Just stay tuned to the story

Enya Talisman: Thanks and hmmm just wait for the next chapter.

MajorMikePowell III: And thus two more fall, next chapter sir

ch3n: Sorry, don't worry it will make sense in future updates.


	6. The Unending Storm

So, guys! Bonjour! I'm sorry for being unable to update for like two months, anywho since I do not want to delay any longer, let's start. Again, I do not like KotoUmi, but that doesn't mean it's a bad ship, I actually follow a KotoUmi story, and I'm still waiting for its update. I only don't like it as they ignore Honoka who was the actual reason they met.

I do not own Love Live

* * *

The Unending Storm

(Chapter Start)

"Hey Umi-chan, Rin greeted the girl as she entered the club room, but the lack of an answer was surprising to her. "Umi-chan?" She wondered as she saw the bluenette sit down. However, the archer seems to exude a gloomy aura.

"Umi?" Maki too noticed when she saw Rin approach the bluenette along with the lack of response. Having an idea what the orange haired girl was gonna do she covered her ears.

"Nyaa~… this is gonna take forever." And with that, the cat-like girl cuffed her hands on one of Umi's ears as she went… "UMI-CHAN NYAA~!"

"W-wha?!" The shock of the "NYAA~" finally made Umi pay attention, and rub her ear in regards to the loud girl. "Oww… RIN!"

"Sorry nya~" the orange-haired girl immediately kept quiet.

"Umi, why are you so down?" Maki asked out of pure worry.

"I-it… it is nothing, please do not concern yourself." Both girls knew it was far from it as Umi is one girl they rarely see so depressed or even none at all. But they didn't have time to ponder on it as soon the room started to fill in with the other members. Especially a certain grayhead .

"Hello guys!" Kotori started in her usual happy and cheerful tone. On the other hand though, Umi was silent for the entire duration as if struck by pain continuously.

"Is… is there a problem Kotori?" The redhead asked out of the blue as for the whole duration, the grayhead was ignoring her bluenette best friend.

"No, there is no problem." She cheerfully answered.

"Are you sure?" The redhead pressed.

"Yeah, normally you and Umi would be sitting together," Eli pointed out.

"So?" Kotori wondered, before Nico said it out loud.

"You're at opposite ends of the table." It was true, instead of usually being together when sitting down, they were separated by about five people.

After this, she kept silent, and when she opened her mouth…

"I'm gonna go home now."

"Eh, but the meeting…"

"Yeah can't you stay for a little-"As soon as Eli started that she clenched her fist as she shouted at them.

"CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Kotori-chan…" Honoka looked at the grayhead with eyes that showed pain, and seeing that, the alpaca lover admitted what was on her head.

"Yes! You're right! I'm not sitting next to Umi… I hate her!" As she shouted tears could be seen trickling down her eyes.

This outburst received nothing but silence, with Maki breaking it.

"You… hate your best friend?" Kotori nodded. "Why?"

"B-Because…" She started between sobs, "She, and she, she lied to me…"

"She lied to you?!" Everyone else uttered their disbelief.

"S-She told me that she would tell Honoka-chan… but she didn't!" The ginger-head couldn't utter a word, but then again neither could anyone.

"Wh-what was she supposed to say?"

"She… she told me that she loved Honoka-chan too…"

"So, you're mad at her for not loving Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked to which Kotori shook her head.

"No, not that, but rather why didn't she tell me that she didn't feel the same, why did she have to lie to my face?!" The tears are falling endlessly, and unable to hold herself anymore, she took her bag and ran out the room.

"Umi-chan lied to Kotori-chan nya~?!" Rin voiced the disbelief of the other members. Meanwhile the bluenette stood up and motioned to leave as well before Eli stopped her.

"Eli, let go!"

"No! You, you had no qualms about lying to Kotori, why?"

"Because Honoka is worthless that's why!" When the leader of Muse heard that, she felt her heart tear to pieces, and it seems that a redhead in the room feels the same way too.

"Umi-chan?" The ginger head refused to believe what she is hearing.

"Oh come to your senses Honoka! I didn't join you to help you; I did it for Kotori… because you were close to her! GOOD BYE!" And with that the bluenette left as well. That last outburst kept the whole room quiet for a second time.

"I… I think I'm gonna go too!" Honoka ran through the door.

"Honoka!" Maki shouted as she followed the ginger head. Eli wanted to stop the composer, but her hand was held by a certain purplenette.

"Elichii…" The look given to her says that she should not try to do anything else.

"I… I understand, sorry everyone we have to call this meeting off." Everyone else remaining though, were still frozen in place, as the original three members of Muse, who they thought were closer than anything, weren't as close as they thought.

(Chapter end)

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it… welp, read rate and review guys… and wow, Umi just wanted to get close to Honoka to get close to Kotori?! Well just wait for the next chapter.

Review Response:

Major Mike Powell III: Oh, well I never thought of it that way, so I guess… "Sis code?"

Rakugei: Right, they're all better together, and really the manga was going for HonoUmi, well I didn't notice that…

Enya Talisman: Well, the question is who wouldn't especially if the lie was that big?


	7. Before the Storm's Eye

So guys… here's the new chapter… this took me longer because I just graduated so yay! I know this is not the proper chapter to say that because of what happened, but I think that you guys should at least get a reprieve for breaking your hearts over my stories, so anywho to the story!

I do not own Love Live.

Before the Storm's Eye

* * *

"I wonder what will happen to Muse now."

"I don't know."

"Wait… look isn't that your-"

"Move aside!" Honoka screamed as she bumped into two figures, one having blonde hair and the other with auburn hair.

"O-Onee chan?!" The auburn haired girl remarked and the blonde with, "Honoka-san?!"

"Ah… Yukiho, Arisa?" The gingerhaired remarked to the brunette and blonde respectively, "Why are you two here?" Despite trying to contain her voice in a calm manner, the two could notice the tears in her eyes.

"Onee-chan? Why are you crying?" Yukiho asked.

"I-it's nothing."

"It's not just nothing!"

"Just let me pass!" The ginger screamed as she pushed her way through them.

"Wha?"

"Is it that bad already?"

"Yukiho, Arisa!" Maki announced as she approached the two. Her labored breaths made it clear to the two that she was gasping for air which does not help the fact that tears could be seen in her face.

"Maki-san?!"

"Why?"

"D-doesn't matter," the redhead forced her words out, "h-have… you… seen… Hono-" she couldn't finish it as she collapsed on the floor.

"Maki-san?!" Both girls panicked as they wondered what to do.

"W-what do we do?!" Yukiho asked in fright.

"Onee-chan!" Arisa figured out and immediately held Maki's hands and legs as they lifted her back to the clubroom, where everyone else who remained stood in shock.

"Yukiho and Arisa?!" Nozomi gasped.

"No," Eli pointed out, "The one they're carrying…"

"Maki-chan!" Hanayo, Rin and Nico immediately rushed the redhead to the table as they checked her pulse and despite not being experienced as the heir herself, managed to at least get a light read.

"She'll be fine…" Hanayo declared, much to the relief of the rest, but what bothered Eli most was how Maki passed out, so she looked at both Honoka's and her respective younger sisters.

"What happened?"

"She was looking for Honoka-san when she just passed out." Arisa explained.

"Come to think of it," Yukiho placed her hand on her chin as she tried to piece the evidence, "Nee-chan was crying, like Maki-san, do you know what happened?"

"W-well… you might want to sit down," Eli motioned the two to sit down before telling them of the events that transpired. Both girls just gulped in horror of what was happening. Maki awoke during this explanation, and like Nozomi noticed on how the two were taking note of the situation miraculously enough.

"B-but… Umi-san wouldn't do something like that!" Arisa shouted before Yukiho placed a hand on her shoulders.

"No… come to think of it, it makes perfect sense."

"Explain yourself Yukiho-chan," Nozomi demanded, which the brunette clarified.

"I remember, before high school, I remember Onee-chan coming home telling me about how Umi-san stuck close to only Kotori-san, and rarely left together with nee-chan…"

"So… it's true then…" Nico said the words that everyone couldn't say out. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she like everyone, thought the second year trio was untouchable, the bond unbreakable, yet here they are witnessing how fragile the relationship actually was.

"W-what will we do?" Hanayo meekly asked.

"What else, we have to fix this…"

"But, how nya~?"

"Right…" Eli realized before she like them had no idea what to do here, considering that they don't know any possible outs of this problem. Cursing herself for not thinking of this possibility she merely clapped her hands.

"All right everyone, there is nothing we can do today, we have to go home now."

"Aww…" Despite all of them wanting to do something, they know that they can't so resigning to this dilemma they all went home. But where is the second year trio?

* * *

Chapter end…

Woah, Maki passed out! What is going on?! Well tune in guys, also, I just revealed something… but I think you guys already pieced it together, anywho sorry I was not able to update, also had some stuff in my head along with the IRL stuff… Anywho here is the update, hope you guys like it. Also thanks for reviewing guys, makes me happy that you guys read it.

dArKSiDe iDoL H3IL: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Like why did you make your username complicated? Haha anywho keep waiting, there might be HonoMaki, maybe there won't be.

Enya Talisman: If you think that was bad, well wow huh, maybe it's rewritten, but you never know.

Major Mike Powell III: Well thanks sir :D Anywho yeah, well if a pillow was bad, this is ten times worse right?

Dash24zappshift: Well Umi is closest to Kotori more than Honoka, and in a flashback it was Kotori and Honoka who were close, so why not right?

Tsun(guest): Just keep reading to find out.

(Guest well, both of you): I know it's dramatic and a tad OOC, but like thanks for at least spending time to review

haytsun: Well here it is :D


	8. The Storm's Eye

Hi guys, so… I've been very very busy… so that one was on me, so I won't waste your time any longer, here is the new chapter in the 3rd wheel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.

* * *

Chapter start…

The Storm's Eye

'Honoka will steal Kotori from me!' This was one of the thoughts that continued to plague Umi as she ran away from the room after she dropped the words on everyone there.

"Because she was close to you, goodbye!" Hearing her own words caused pain to her as she ran with no aim in sight.

'NO! I… I did not mean that!' She feebly tried to counter back against the words and the thoughts in her head. Sometimes it was an insult, sometimes it was her memories.

'Oh man… not again, I only want to go home with Kotori!'

'You're wrong! I did not think about that!' This mental argument continued on as the bluenette ran to her house, slamming her door closed as she entered her room, falling on the floor with her hands trying to cover her crying face.

"When… when did I turn to this?"

A few years ago…

"Hey Honoka-chan!" Kotori greeted the orange haired girl as she arrived.

"Geez Honoka, you're late again." The bluenette scoffed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Was the reply. This was from a time when the three were still sharing that perfectly close bond. This made Umi wonder, why… what made her snap and hate Honoka.

'I… wish that Kotori would only look at me.' That… the blunette realized, was the trigger that made her shut out one of her best friends. It was this desire that caused her to casually ignore the one who was the reason why she even met the grayhead.

'Where's your sense of gratefulness Umi?' The voice in her head boomed at her. 'Honoka was the reason why you met Kotori, and yet you shoved her off due to your selfish desire! Are you only focused on yourself?!'

"No… no… no!" The girl placed her hand over her ears as if trying to stop the voice from coming. But it was her thoughts… she could not stop it. No matter how much she wants to. However, if she thinks she was the only one suffering, well, she wasn't.

In a room, a girl with gray hair was crying as well. But it wasn't because of sadness… or rather, it was not just that, but it was also due to anger.

'I… tried to hold it in, but, I can't forgive her!' Kotori thought to herself as she clenched her fists.

"Umi… she… she lied, she, she could have told me that she didn't feel the same way about Honoka-chan… she ignored her, the one who was the reason why we became friends in the first place." The grayhead's tears continue to stain her clothes.

"I'm sorry…" Honestly, she herself didn't know who to apologize to, whether she feels like apologizing to Honoka for loving Umi, or the people in Muse as she left abruptly.

"I… played a part in this!" That was two…. The third one wasn't faring any better.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan…" Honoka was crying like wild as well. "Why, Umi-chan, why lie to me?!"

The gingerheads sadness was felt by the entire house. She truly didn't know how to feel; she was only feeling herself crying. She then eventually remembered an event during the past few years.

"Hey Umi-chan! Let's go home!" Honoka invited, but was refused.

"Sorry, Honoka… I… I have something I need to do."

'She USED YOU!' her thoughts told her.

'No! Umi-chan would never do that!'

'You're so dense! Everything is already pointing to that direction and you still refuse!' Her thoughts told her.

'But… but… Umi-chan is our best friend! She would never do that!'

'Wake up girlfriend! If what you say is true… why did she hurt us?'

'It's cause…' Honoka couldn't have anything to say in reply, she knew that her thoughts were true. No matter how much she tried to. However unknown to her, outside her room, a girl was listening and, she then pulled out her phone.

"We have a problem."

"What's the problem?'

"This has gone too far. We have to meet."

"Ok, where are we going to meet?"

"Same place, 30 minutes, see you there."

"Of course, see you then."

"Be careful… Arisa."

"You too Yukiho."

* * *

Chapter end…

Holy! Yukiho and Arisa what are you two hiding?! Anywho, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Sorry for not updating, a lot of IRL stuff has been happening such as school, and other stuff. So see you guys soon, hope this chapter is enough for now, see you guys soon.

Reviewer's Response:

Enya Talisman: Yeah, well just wait and see for what happens :)

dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL: O...k... Well just wait and see :)

yun yun: Well here is the update :)

Major Mike Powell III: Well the pieces will all fit in the end, probably.

Kelly Hagurashi: Just stick with me to the end it will make sense.

Honomaki(Guest): Here is the update :)


End file.
